


Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cinderella AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Only she killed the prince instead of marrying him, Pretty much if Celaena was Cinderella, agh im bad at tags, this is my first work so be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What if the princess went to the ball, not to marry the prince, but to kill him?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first work like ever and I'm sorry if its really bad. Please comment critcism/suggestions or leave kudos if you liked it! Also this is REALLY short its only like 600 words or something so it shouldn't take long to read.

The night of the ball is a beautiful one. A sky filled with stars, glittering candles, savory food and music floating across the ballroom. A line of carriages and horses wrap around the outside of the castle for miles, all trying to get inside the gates. A line of girls trails out of the ballroom, all of them waiting to be announced so they can begin their hunt for the prince. Only, one girl isn’t looking to win the prince’s heart. She’s looking to land a knife in it.  
    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *  
“Miss Nina Dyer of Rifthold!” Calls the butler.  
A girl walks down the stairs to a smattering of applause to meet the prince. He kisses her hand and moves along to the next girl, and the next after her.  
“Miss Lillian of Terrasen!”  
The entire ballroom is speechless as a young girl floats down the stairs in a gorgeous blue gown and slippers made of glass. The prince cannot keep his eyes off of her, and attempts to speed up meeting the other girls to speak to her.  
“He just can’t keep his eyes off you, can he?” Nina sidles up to Lillian where she was standing on the edge of the dance floor.  
“Guess not,”  
“Well, they’d better stay on you because our entire mission is counting on it.”  
Lillian laughs, “Don’t worry Nina, everything will be fine.”  
“If you say so,”  
And with that Nina melts into the crowd monitoring everything, from guests to guards. I wish she had this contract, Lillian thought. That food looks heavenly.  
The prince dances his way across the ballroom, turning down nearly half the ladies in attendance in an effort to get to the mysterious girl with the glass slippers.  
“My lady, may I have this dance?”  
“Why, certainly.”  
The prince and Lillian dance through many songs, finally ending up on a large balcony in front of the castle.  
How boring can one prince be? Lillian wondered. I’ve met pirate lords much more interesting than you.  
“Now the butler said you came from-where again?” The prince asks.  
“Terrasen, your Highness.”  
“No need to call me Highness, for if this is going the way I believe it to be, you can call me husband by midnight.”  
Lillian giggles and flushes the way court ladies do, while at the same time thinking, How arrogant he must be to think everyone here wishes to marry him!  
The princes starts walking around the balcony, aimlessly talking about how his father wishes for him to wed soon, while Lillian forms a plan in her head.  
“If I am to call you wife by the end of the night, I must know your name, my lady.” The prince inquires  
“Why, it is Celaena, sir.” She replies. Oh, Nina is going to hate me for this.  
“Celaena, what a lovely name.  
“Yes, my full name is Celaena Sardothien.” Lillian smirks.  
“Sardothien, you can’t mean-” The prince turns, his eyes widening.  
“May I present to you, Celaena Sardothien, Rifthold’s Greatest Assassin.” Celaena bows mockingly, before knocking the prince’s legs out from underneath him and stabbing him in the same movement.  
“Well, the money I’m getting paid for this is barely worth suffering through your small talk, Prince.” Celaena says, and flips his body over the balcony railing into the hedges below.

    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Slipping back into the ballroom, she finds Nina.  
“Back so soon?”  
“An opportunity presented itself.”  
“Which means?” Nina asks, eyes narrowing.  
“We should leave before the guards get to the gardens.” Celaena says quickly.  
“Celaena! Again?” Nina sighs. “We’ll work on hiding bodies when we’re back to the stronghold. For now, let’s leave before they notice the prince is missing.”  
The two girls change disguises for that of court nobles, and no one looks twice at the two noblemen leaving the castle. However, they leave behind a single souvenir on the castle steps. A single glass slipper on the steps of the castle and when they find the prince’s body, the other slipper is embedded in the prince’s heart, right next to the red cross he always wore. And Celaena Sardothien, Rifthold’s Greatest Assassin, lived to see another day.


End file.
